


Sick as a Dog

by ajremix



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: Pre-game. Few things can resolve a rocky relationship like sick family.Fluri Week 2019: Sick Saturday





	Sick as a Dog

"Repede, c'mon," Yuri's knees were aching from how long he'd been crouched on the wooden floor, back aching just as much from peering under the bed almost as long. "You need to at least _drink_."

The dark lump under the bed made a noise that sounded surprisingly like a refusal while also sounding rather pitiful. Yuri growled and sat up so he could bang his head and a fist on his mattress. "Come _on_, Repede," he gritted out, worry fraying his patience to mere threads, "get out of there!" He'd tried to pull Repede out earlier but the dog had whined and snapped at him, struggling enough Yuri had let go, not wanting to risk hurting him in his already weakened state.

As Yuri was contemplating the effort it would take to move his mattress and flip the bedframe on its side to get at Repede, there was a knock on the door. Both grateful and annoyed at the distraction, Yuri yanked open his door with a barely contained snarled, "What?"

Standing on the other side was Flynn, carrying two bowls on a tray. "I was told Repede is sick. And that I'm supposed to make you eat." When Yuri made no move to do more than stare blankly at him, Flynn pushed the tray into Yuri's abdomen, causing him to take it reflexively. He stepped inside the room, "Where is he?"

Yuri looked down at the tray, recognizing it and the worn bowls as coming from the Comet's kitchen. One was a stew, chunks of potato and carrot floating in a dark tomato and wine-based sauce, the other a clear yellow stock that smelled like chicken. The scent of both made Yuri's stomach grumble. He set the tray aside hastily, some of the stock sloshing over the side. He closed the door and rounded on Flynn who was now crouched in almost the exact same position Yuri had been moments earlier.

Flynn's hair was matted down though the ends curled slightly. It seemed he'd been in the misting rain long enough for it to actually soak in, droplets hanging from his chin and armor, the half-cape sticking against his back. Must have just gotten in from a patrol, though where on the palace grounds he'd be patrolling that would get mud tracking up his greaves, Yuri hadn't a clue.

Yuri felt ridiculously self-conscious, even with Flynn in a more disheveled state than he. Keeping out of Flynn's sight, Yuri ran hands through his hair, trying to tame the flyaways and tangles he'd put in there earlier and surreptitiously dust off his clothes from laying on the floor he hadn't cleaned in who knew how long. Figuring he was as put-together as he'd ever get in this situation, Yuri asked in his most nonchalant tone, "Why are you here, exactly?"

Flynn barely gave him a glance. "I care about Repede as much as you do." He pulled off his gauntlets, holding a hand under the bed while making as soft clicking noise.

"You've been slacking on the child support."

"Really? You want to have an argument about this right now?" There was movement under the bed and Yuri tilted his head slightly to one side. Repede had his face pressed against Flynn's scratching fingers. Traitor. "Have you had anyone look at him?"

"With what money?"

"Do you even know what's wrong with him?" Flynn asked, a bite of irritation in his words at Yuri's flippancy.

Yuri's own mouth twisted as he said, "He'd been eating onions."

Flynn sat upright, expression accusatory. "You know onions are dangerous for dogs!"

"Yeah, I do," he snapped back, "Ted and his friends were sneaking parts of their lunches to him behind my back. I'm not a complete idiot, Flynn." After the uneasy truce that settled between them in the last year, Yuri had expected to feel insulted at the accusation. He hadn't expected it to still hurt so sharply, though.

Flynn looked contrite about it, at least. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of being so irresponsible." He reached back out to stroke Repede's head. "That explains why Ted had been so adamant that I come here, at least."

"Mm." Yuri would probably have to apologize to the kids at some point. He hadn't meant to snap at them as harshly as he had when he realized they'd been accidentally poisoning Repede but seeing his dog weak and shaking and throwing up had rattled Yuri considerably. For an entire night he had thought Repede might die and even now, with the worst of it passed, Yuri still couldn't help the fear that Repede would never get better.

Flynn reached out with both hands, cupping Repede's jaw between them. Then Flynn closed his eyes, a line of concentration forming on his brow, and his hands began to glow a pale green. Repede's ear flickered, making a soft noise of confusion while Yuri stood there, shocked. He watched as the light deepened, struggling to form a glyph before the magic dissipated and Flynn let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, Repede," he stroked the dog's head, Repede's tail thumped weakly, "I still haven't gotten the hang of it."

Yuri sat down, back against bed. "Was that a healing spell?"

"An attempt." Flynn stood to grab the bowl of stock. "It's been slow going. Magic is tough to wrap my head around."

Something tightened in Yuri's chest. Only officers were taught magic and even though he knew that was the track Flynn would have to take to fulfill their- _his_ -dream, Flynn had managed to cross that huge gulf between ranks without Yuri realizing it.

What else had he missed since he left the knights? What had Flynn accomplished that he hadn't thought was worth telling Yuri because he was too humble to mention them? Because he was too busy to talk with Yuri that often? Because he didn't want to seem a braggart while Yuri was stagnant? Because their relationship was on the rocks?

"Here, Repede," Flynn said softly, setting the bowl down. "You need to keep hydrated." When the dog made no move to get up and drink, Flynn dipped two fingers in the bowl, letting them soak for a couple seconds before holding them out to Repede.

Yuri held his breath- Repede seemed so fragile these last two days, unable to bring himself to eat and rarely drank -as Repede sniffed at Flynn's fingers. Then gave them a tentative lick. Then again, until every last trace of the stock had gone. "Come on," Flynn said softly, pushing the bowl a little closer. "Have some more." Repede crawled to the bowl, lapping it up slowly. Yuri let his breath out, simultaneously relieved and hurt.

"He always listens to you," he said, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. "Don't know why he came with me." What did Yuri offer him? Freedom to do what he wanted, sure, but it was always one aimless, struggling day after another. With Flynn, Repede would have a purpose, better care, better food. A better life.

"Did it ever occur to you that Repede listens to me at times like these because I baby him when he's hurt?"

Yuri looked at Flynn in surprise. "What?"

Flynn returned that look with one that had a teasing gleam to it. "Sometimes, when you're not feeling well, affection helps you feel better."

"I know that." It wasn't as if Yuri wasn't the same, memories rising up of pressing his face into Flynn's chest as if his best friend's arms would protect him from feverish misery. Of still pretending to be feeling unwell just so he had excuse to curl with Flynn for a little longer.

"You're not exactly an affectionate person, Yuri."

"I can be," he said a tad defensively.

"Not easily. You act like being open and straightforward with your emotions gives you a rash."

"You don't know that it doesn't," Yuri said mostly so he'd have the last word. Flynn rolled his eyes and let him have it. Repede, having had his fill of the stock, crawled out further and pressed his face into Flynn's lap. Flynn made soothing sounds, running his fingers through Repede's fur. Yuri's victory felt pretty hollow in comparison to that.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Yuri not wanting to disturb the scene. He almost felt like an intruder in his own room, watching the comfort and connection between the two as if he'd never been part of it himself. Then Flynn gently shifted Repede's head away, wincing slightly as he moved to mirror Yuri's position against the bed, leaning forward to pull off his greaves, and pauldrons and half-cape. When he settled back, Repede moved around, pressing his body down the side of Flynn's leg, resting his head back on Flynn's lap. Yuri watched as Repede's eyes blinked slowly, barely opening each time as he verged onto sleep.

"Did you ever think it a possibility," Flynn said softly, startling Yuri out of his trance, "that Repede is difficult with you when he's sick because he doesn't want to disappoint you?"

Yuri's brow furrowed. "What do you mean disappoint me?"

"By being a burden."

"He's not like that with you."

"I'm not his partner."

He rocked back slightly because, when Flynn put it like that, it made _sense_. There'd been many a time in their past that Yuri would downplay an injury or hold in his emotions to keep Flynn from worrying, from thinking of Yuri as weak or pitiable or burdening Flynn with his own issues. And he knew Flynn had done that to him and it would drive the both of them mad whenever they caught the other doing it but they always did. Because Yuri never wanted Flynn to think badly of him.

But could a dog understand such abstract concepts?

Repede whined, moving his head to stuff his snout between Flynn's arm and side, as if to hide his face.

Repede was a smart dog, seemed to understand what Yuri was saying or feeling. And even if he didn't... Yuri couldn't let what Flynn said go so easily. He slid over, arm brushing against Flynn's and Flynn moved his away so Repede couldn't hide behind it.

"Hey," Yuri said in the gentlest voice he had, "I'm not going to be disappointed in you. I'll never be disappointed in you." He ran a hand over the length of Repede's head. "No matter how sick or injured you get, you'll still be my partner and I'll always have your back."

Repede made a soft sound but he laid his head onto Yuri's lap, shifting his body to nuzzle tight into the space between both men. His eyes closed but his tail still wagged periodically, weakly. When Yuri looked up, Flynn was looking at him with a soft expression that Yuri didn't know how to respond to. The best he could do was lean in until they were pressed shoulder to shoulder, all while ignoring the heat threatening to creep over his cheeks. Sometime, after Repede's tail slowed to a halt and the only sound was a soft noise as he exhaled, Flynn shifted until he could rest his head on Yuri's shoulder. And Yuri, wanting this moment to last a little longer, pressed his cheek to Flynn's hair.


End file.
